Madoka Kaname
|-|Magical Girl = |-|Ultimate Madoka = Summary Madoka Kaname (鹿目 まどか, Kaname Madoka) is the protagonist of the anime and manga series, Puella Magi Madoka Magica. She is a gentle and kind girl who lives a normal life, has a happy life, surrounded by a good family and good friends. One day, she has a dream in which a mysterious girl fights a monster. The next day, the girl in her sleep, Homura Akemi, comes to her school as a transfer student. Her life changes when she meets Kyubey, which gives you a desire to change her to become a Puella Magi. It is understood that she has great magical potential inside and Kyubey is particularly interested in making a deal with her. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, 5-C when using Doppel | At least Low 5-B | At least 2-A to potentially High 2-A Name: Madoka Kaname Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 14 | 14 | Immeasurable Classification: Crystalized Magical Girl, Doppel of Salvation | Magical Girl | Goddess, Conceptual Entity, Crystalized Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Immortality (Types 2, 6, and 7), Flight, Telepathy, Weapon Creation, Transformation, Telekinesis, Healing (Mid level, scaled from Corbeau), Weapon Enhancing, Energy Projection, Magic Detection, Barrier and Armor bypassing via basic Magic Arrow, Resurrection, minor Light Manipulation, Death Manipulation with Purification and White Light of Salavation, minor Body Control with Pannier Rocket, minor Size Manipulation with Twinkle Staff, gets stronger when very damaged, Homing Attack, Acausality (Kyubey described Madoka as a singularity for cause and effect), Danmaku, Summoning (Can summon Kyubey as a decoy), Statistics Cut (Attack Potency) with Magical Squall. Resistance to the following: Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Magic and Status Effect Inducement. Pain Nullification (Magical girls are able to dampen or nullify pain), Unconventional Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid, comparable to Sayaka Miki who stabbed her own heart and quickly regenerated from it), Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency), Minor Weather Manipulation, Resistance to Power Nullification with Memoria. Mind Manipulation, Summoning, Invisibility, Intangibility (Elemental), Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Lightning Manipulation, Water Manipulation, and Weather Manipulation as Doppel Kriemhild | All previous abilities, except Memoria and Doppel, but enhanced. Time Travel and Duplication via Magical Squall, Soul Destruction | All previous abilities of her Final Timeline magical girl form, but enhanced, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 9, exists in a higher plane of existence separated from the normal universe), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Embodies the concept of destroying witches, which needs to be destroyed in order to truly kill her), Abstract Existence, Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Power Granting, Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Doesn't have a soul), Unconventional Resistance to Power Absorption and Memory Manipulation (If her powers or memories are stolen they will either take control of the opponent or manifest as a separate being) 'Attack Potency: Island Level '''(With the use of Magical Squall, called Puruwia★Magica in Magia Record, Madoka parted a cloud with a massive kinetic energy output), '''Moon Level as Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen (Her Doppel can level the Earth and then reduce it all to dust) | At least Small Planet Level (One-shotted Walpurgisnacht at the top of her "gear" in one timeline, has since then had several dozens of timelines approaching 100, with each one making her significantly stronger) | At least Multiverse Level+ (Rewrote the concept of witches across all universes before ascending to a higher level of existence and becoming a conceptual entity. Note that rewriting concepts affects all of the space. Her multiverse was confirmed to have infinite universes in Puella Magi Homura Tamura), potentially High Multiverse Level+ (As the universe also includes 4D space, it's likely that she also transcends that.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be at least on par with her third timeline counterpart, becomes faster as Doppel Kriemhild) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Should be far superior to that of Homura Akemi. Far above all the other magical girls in the series) | True Omnipresence (Exists everywhere at once) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Island Class | At least Small Planet Class | At least Multiversal+ to potentially High Multiversal+ Durability: At most Island Level, Moon Level as Doppel Kriemhild | At least Small Planet Level | At least Multiverse Level+ to potentially High Multiverse Level+ (Mid-Godly Regeneration makes it difficult to kill her) Stamina: Very High | Very High | Limitless (As a conceptual entity, she is forced to fight forever) Range: Several thousands of kilometers, Planetary as a Doppel | Planetary | Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Soul Gem (doesn't apply to Ultimate Madoka), Bow that fires magic arrows Intelligence: Above Average as a Magical Girl (Despite being looked upon as the most naive of the magical girls, she was smart enough to avoid making a wish and made a complex wish while understanding its complications) | Nigh-Omniscient as Ultimate Madoka (Can see through time through all possible universes) Weaknesses: If her soul gem is destroyed, she dies instantly, and if she runs out of magic or fully despairs, she becomes a witch or disappears from the world by the Law of Cycles. If Madoka's soul gem is more than 100 meters away from her body, the connection will be broken and her body will effectively be a corpse until her soul gem comes back into contact with her body | Same as Magia Record | None Notable Notable Attacks/ Techniques: * Magic Detection: Magical girls can detect sources of magic throughout most of a city. This has generally been shown to range from City range to cross-city range. They are also not affected by the visual alterations and invisibly of witches. * Memoria: Crystalized memories that grant abilities to the user, they can go through a "Max Limit Break" to become more potent. ** Embrace Your Hopes and Dreams!: Grants Regeneration. ** Everlasting Light: Grants passive regeneration and negates power nullification. ** Gentle Sunlight: Passive Attack Potency boost. ** Girl's Boundary: Massive Attack Potency Boost. ** Reliable Mami-senpai!: Passively increases attack potency when dealing physical attacks. ** Searching For a Ray of Hope: Passively increases attack potency when using magical attacks. ** Splash Party!: Increases Attack Potency and decrease an enemy's attack potency. ** That's Not a Doll, Right?: Increases physical Attack Potency. ** Warm Christmas: Passively increases energy attacks' potency. ** Welcoming with Treats: Chance to create a fog when she attacks, passive. * Magical Staff: Essentially just strikes the enemy with Madoka's Staff. ** Super Staff: Charges up her staff to strike with even more damage than before. ** Twinkle Staff: Makes the staff huge, mowing down enemies in front of her. * Magical Arrow: Fires an arrow that pierces through enemies. ** Spread Arrow: Fires an arrow that splits into multiple near the enemy. ** Twinkle Arrow: An amped version of the magical arrow, similar to the Twinkle Staff. ** Starlight Arrow: Fires a multitude of arrows in one direction, essentially a predecessor of the Magical Squall. ** Magical Squall / Puruwia ★ Magica: Originally shown in the final episode and the Homulily fight, she showers the sky with enough arrows to cover an entire city, Magia Record explains that it reduces the attacking potency of those affected, and can restore the stamina of comrades. In the final timeline, however, it was shown that the arrows can travel through time and become duplicates of Madoka herself. *** Combination Squall: Alongside Homura Akemi, Madoka can release a more potent version of her Magical Squall. * Pannier Rocket: Madoka inflates her body and fires herself at her opponent like a rocket. * Healing Light: A ray of light that can heal an ally. ** Purifying Light: A variation of Healing Light that gets rid of any negative status conditions. ** Gospel of Resurrection: Shown in A Different Story and in the PSP game, this technique resurrects a fallen comrade. * Purification: Madoka has a chance of one-shotting her enemy with any ordinary attack. ** White Light of Salvation: Any enemies near Madoka shall be purified, one-shotted by a white light. As a Doppel * Witch's Kiss: Allows the user to corrupt the enemy into despair and allows the user to manipulate the enemy. Used by her Doppel. * False Paradise: The user absorbs the enemy into its body, creating a paradise suited for the enemy, this technique was stated in lore. This ability is caused passively the nature of Kriemhild Gretchen's body as well. Used by the Doppel as well. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based on the witch's former life's mental condition prior to dying and becoming a witch. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown by manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. In the case of the Haregi Doppel, her reality warping is potent enough to grant a wish on such a massive scale, that every being on the entire planet would be crushed as a consequence. As Ultimate Madoka * Unconventional Resistance to Power Drain: If her power is absorbed, it can manifest itself outside of the absorption user or possess them instead. Likewise, her memories will also manifest themselves due to their connection to Madoka's power. * Shooting Star: Shown by Ultimate Madoka to defeat Kriemhild Gretchen, its an amped up version of Magical Squall that according to the PSP game, fires an infinite amount of arrows at once. * Conceptual Manipulation: As Ultimate Madoka, she has been shown to be capable of destroying the concept of a witch and creating the concept of a Wraith on a multiversal+ scale for all timelines, past and future included. * Law Manipulation: Ultimate Madoka has shown the ability to manipulate laws, such as creating the Law of Cycles or changing the laws of cause and effect. * Void Manipulation: Madoka has shown the ability to manifest in the nonexistent multiverse, the ability to turn a whole multiverse (The World of Witches) nonexistent after rewriting it, as well as being able to affect nonexistent beings like Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen. Key: Magia Record | Final Timeline | Ultimate Madoka Note 1: It is a common misconception that Ultimate Madoka can't interact with the real world physically since Kyubey has stated this, this is not true however as shown here. Note 2: Regeneration and Healing are similar but not quite the same. One is automatic while the other is manually done. Fights Notable Victories: [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1871 Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls)]'- Bill's Profile ' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6 Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Magic User Category:Hax Category:Transformation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Anime Category:Death Manipulators Category:Size Manipulators Category:Danmaku Users Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Curse Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Time Traveller Category:Duplication Users Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Law Manipulators Category:Manga Category:Video Game Category:Kids Category:Omnipresent Category:Nigh-Omniscient Category:Void Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators